Breaking Up
by Shake Love
Summary: Well, she said something like: 'Amber, I know about him. We need to talk.' But that could totally mean anything. Corny/Amber.


Breaking Up

There was something very exciting about climbing up the wall of the Von Tussle's mansion, Corny thought. His hands gripped the wisteria plant, hoping and praying that the stems wouldn't break. They never did, but one could never be too careful. A sharp gust of wind blew against his back, and he shivered against the feeling; he should've brought a jacket. The lights in her room were on, as they always were. Amber had told him once that she was afraid of the dark, and still slept with the light on (her mother had thrown away her night light in an attempt to cure her daughter of such childish phobias).

The television host pulled himself onto her balcony, not worrying about startling her. She was expecting him. He slowly drew her curtains back with his fingers, peering cautiously into the room before he entered. If Velma caught him in her daughter's room...he didn't even want to think about the consequences. He never did; it was just something he avoided. Pushed to the back of his mind and never bothered to bring it up.

"She's at a party," Amber said plainly, not bothering to look up from her nails. She grabbed a brush and painted another layer of bright pink polish over her pinky, resting her body against her bed's headboard. Corny threw his leg over the windowsill, not taking his eyes off her the whole time. Amber sighed gently, blowing a little air on her nails so they'd dry faster. "Won't be back for another thirty minutes or so."

The look of boredom on her face took Corny aback. "Something wrong?"

"Hm?" she murmured absentmindedly, turning her head a little to look at him. Her blonde hair was in curlers, and her face was covered in some kind of anti-aging potion her mother had brewed up. "No. Hand me that tissue on the table, would you?"

Corny was, to say the least, puzzled. Amber usually ran up to him the second his feet touched her carpeted floor, covering him in frenzied kisses. And now she was treating him as if he were her butler, or someone that she found equally unattractive. Still, he did as he was told, and handed her a piece of tissue. She dabbed at the skin around her recently painted nails. He walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, she still didn't move.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, and she shrugged her bony shoulders. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Something's the matter."

"What, because I didn't rip off my clothes the second you jumped through my window?" Amber glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Corny raised his eyebrows, clearing his throat. She placed the bottle of nail polish on her nightstand, turning to face him.

"I think she knows," Amber said quietly, and at first Corny didn't know what she was talking about. And then, realization hit him like a freight train.

"Your mom knows?!" he exclaimed, his voice suddenly high-pitched. He jumped away from her, running his hands through his stiff hair and pacing back and forth. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..."

"Would you relax?" Amber stood up, walking over to him. "I'm not sure if she's figured it out yet. But I have some suspicions."

"Like what?!"

"Well, she said something like: _'Amber, I know about him. We need to talk.' _But that could totally mean anything," Amber told him, and he started wheezing. Bending over and placing his hands on his knees, he gasped for air.

"No, it doesn't!" Corny hissed, his face bright red. "She knows! She _knows_!"

The blonde teenager rolled her eyes, slumping her shoulders. "Corny, you're acting like Link. Stop."

He placed a hand on his forehead, trying to calm himself down. "You're right. Sorry."

"It's okay," Amber told him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Listen, I think it's best if we cool it down for awhile."

"Are you...are you breaking up with me?" The look on his face was so heartbreaking that Amber immediately back-tracked.

"That's not what I meant," she said quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just mean that we should, you know...take a little break. Just until I graduate."

"You _ARE _breaking up with me!"

"Corny, no!"

"My life is over."

"Corny."

"I have no reason to live!"

"_Corny_."

"I should just jump over your balcony right now, and..."

"Corny!" Amber screeched, and he stopped his incoherent mumbling. "Would you just shut the hell up for a minute?! I'm not breaking up with you!"

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

_I know it's lame, but Insane made me put it up :P It was originally meant to be a drabble, but it went about 700 words over the limit, so I guess I'm calling it a vignette. :)_


End file.
